Where can you turn...
by Corrina Flame
Summary: It's a D/Hr SongFic to "Turn off the light" by Nelly Furtado. It's PG-13 b/c of....a made make-out session. Hope you like! R&R please! ^-^


A/N: Hey guys ****

A/N: Hey guys! Woah, third upload today! Ok, this is a D/Hr songfic! *Someone screams "Not another one!"* Hehehe. It's kinda got a little bit of smut…Alright…About 15%. Woops… The song is "Turn off the light" by Nelly Furtado. I guess their in their 7th year…Mione's relationship with…The dude the broke up with her, had been on again, off again. I think that's enough explaining…I'm rating it PG-13…Barely…If I get complaints, I'll change it to R, ok? Well, enough chit-chat! R&R please! ^-^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! You know who owns what…or who owns who…*cough*Draco-N-Mione*cough*

**"Where can you turn…"**

**__**

It's getting so lonely inside this bed  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead  
And there's an aching inside my head  
It's telling me you're better off alone

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Viktor had broken up with her. Sure, they hadn't been doing to well…But what do you expect, after 3 years? She knew he'd been cheating…But he could have at least told her face to face!

Hermione had received the letter while trying to finish her potions essay in the library.

Now it was covered with tear stains.

_Oh, Snape will just *love* that,_ she thought, _Well, I don't care! I'm sick of being nice! I *ignored* the facts! _

**_But after midnight, morning will come  
And the day will see if you will get some_**

Draco walked into the libray, looking for a book to help him with his potions essay, until he heard crying. He made a gap in the books and peered through to the other side.

What he saw made him gasp.

**_They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light_**

The usually all-together, made-up, tough-but-not-to tough Hermione Granger was in *pieces*. Shattered.

_Poor Hermione_, he thought. _What the hell? Where'd that come from?, _thoguh Draco, mentally slapping himself. 

He found his book, walked around the corner, and sat down in front of Hermione.

**__**

And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down   
'Til you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems

_Damn, _thought Hermione. _Just who I wanted to see, _she thought. As she was writing her essay, she could feel his eyes on her, trying to find a clue to why she was such a mess. But, every time she looked up at him, he was reading his books on Potions.

_Damn, he's fast. _She thought. But when she finally caught him, she exploded.

"Malfoy, do you have an eye problem?!" she asked, exasperated. 

Sighing, he said, "Yes, only when I'm not look at you" he said, slyly.

**_  
I looked above the other day  
Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change  
I live my life by the moon  
If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go_**

Draco quickly shut his mouth, while Hermione was staring at him, with hers wide open. 

_What the hell…_ he thought.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Erm…Um…You see…"**_  
_**"Oh gods! Yes, I do see! Draco is *finally* speechless!" said Hermione, with mock-surprise.

"What did you call me?" he asked, looking at her thoughtfully.

"I…I called you…_Draco"_ she said, looking at her essay.

"Herm-Er…_Granger_, do you feel…different?" asked Draco.

She looked at him quizzically. 

"As in…I don't know! Nicer, sweeter, calmer…" he paused, and then continued, "Perhaps…lustful…and longing…" finishing softly.

"Yes" she whispered, making him return the wide-eyed look.

**__**

But after midnight, morning will come  
And the day will see if you will get some

Sliding around to his side of the table, Hermione sat on his lap straddling him and began to kiss him with such passion, he almost slid out of the chair. Draco's hands found their way under Hermione's robe, as she ran his fingers through his blonde, fine as silver hair.

"Draco…" she murmured. 

"Hmmh?"

"You can't get my bra unhooked, can you?" she asked him, grinning.

"No…" he answered blushing. "Help would be greatly appreciated." 

**__**

They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down   
'Til you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems  


With some help, he got it off. Without any help, he got the rest off.

While Hermione was still kissing him, his lips, his neck, his shoulders, he managed to get his robe off.

They both got up so Draco could get the rest off, but Hermione wouldn't let go of him.

Breathing heavily because of all the kisses, Draco asked "What do you want to do?"

Stopping to breath, Hermione said "Just play…" seductively. 

"Fine with me…" he said, conjuring a mattress. 

**__**

I'm searching for things that I just cannot see  
Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me  
I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe  
That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve

About an hour later, Draco was holding Hermione, watching her sleeps. _She must be tired…All of the kissing…_, he thought, remembering. _Well, I just woke up myself…_

He discretly tried to look at her. _She's got a nice shape…Very nice…**, **_he thought, as his eyes traveled past her shoulders.

He quickly looked away, as she started to stir. 

"You awake?" he asked her softly, smiling as she rolled over to face her.

"Yes" she said, sleepily smiling back at him.

"You kiss good…Very good…" Draco said, grinning.

"So do you" said Hermione, as he kissed her again.

Draco rolled over and looked at his watch.

"Shit Hermione!" he said, sitting up. "It's 4:00!"

**__**

I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life  
Where is the love that I'm looking to find  
It's all in me, can't you see, I can see, why can't you see, it's all in me!

"Oh…well, we better get dressed" said Hermione. 

"I bet, you cant' get dressed while I'm kissing you" said Draco, since Hermione had been doing most of the kissing earlier.

"Oh, I bet I can't either, but I'll try! You're on Mr. Malfoy!" she said grinning at him. She successfully got dressed, but it took about three times longer than normal.

"Now let's see you try" she told him, slyly. 

Draco couldn't do it. He couldn't stand it. "So…I see you can only be kissed and get your clothes _off_" she said.

"Maybe so" he said.

**__**

They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
Well it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light  
And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down   
'Til you see all my dreams  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems

After Draco was fully dressed, Hermione spoke.

"Hey, Mr Malfoy…" she said softly.

"Hhmm?" he said.

"I…I think I…"

"Oh, now you don't know what to say" Draco said, remembering earlier.

"I think I love you. Not because of tonight," she said quickly. "I've been feeling this way since the end of last year…But…There was Krum…" she said, finishing.

"I was feeling like that too…And now I know what the feeling was" Draco said, giving her one more kiss for the night.

**__**

Where is your logic   
Who do you need 

Where can you turn in your delicate time of need

As they were walking apart, Hermione towards the Gryfindor Tower, and Draco towards the Slytherin Dungeon, Hermione ran back to him. He had been watching her leave. 

She jumped into his arms and whispered into his ear. "Thank you. Thank you for everything, not just the love" she said, making him blush. 

As she jumped down and was running down the hall, he yelled after her, "I love you too Mione!"

**__**

Where is your logic   
Who do you need 

Where can you turn in your delicate time of need

A/N: How was that? See? It wasn't that smut-filled! It was just…a make-up session times three! Hehehe. Well, read and review please! ^-^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the plot! 

**_  
_**

****


End file.
